Phobias and Fears
by islashlove
Summary: This is the first of my one shot collections of Phobias/fears. This set of stories might just take a while to get going, so I might not be updating as often as the others. Each chapter will have its own warning, author's notes and story notes, plus a definition of each phobia/fear.
1. Leporiphobia

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** The most warning in these stories will be the phobias, if I touch any, which my readers might have. I am not sure but there could be some stories with slash in them, but I am not sure at the moment.**

**Author's Notes:**** This is the first of my one shot collections of Phobias/fears. This set of stories might just take a while to get going, so I might not be updating as often as the others. Each chapter will have its own warning, author's notes and story notes, plus a definition of each phobia.**

**And now, for the first chapter.**

******Phobias and Fears:******** By islashlove**

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea by:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Gus suffers from a fear of rabbits.**

**Chapter 1:**** Leporiphobia**

**Leporiphobia: A fear of bunny rabbits.**

Gus hated Easter. He hated it to its core. He had hated it ever since he was little kid and had never let anyone know, not even Shawn.

Gus hadn't met Shawn at the time; he was just seven and he was watching the cartoon 'Watership Down' when the incident happened.

His parents thought it would be a good movie for him, but when it got to the part where the rabbits attacked the others it scared the hell out of him.

The next day his parents took him to the petting zoo and he came face to face with a real rabbit. At first he was wary, but when the rabbit started hopping towards him, that was it. Gus freaked out as the rabbit got closer. He covered his ears, since that was what the rabbits had ripped apart in the movie.

From that day, Gus hated anything that had to do with rabbits. Easter had been ruined for him. So that Shawn wouldn't know, Gus had told him he wasn't allowed chocolate rabbits and Shawn seemed to understand or at least Gus thought he did.

But now, he wasn't too sure about it. Here he was, standing in the corner of the psych office full of live rabbits and chocolate Easter Bunnies.

Shawn is standing outside the door laughing his head off. In a fit of panic, Gus called Juliet for help.

Gus knows that the logic of his fear for rabbits had no real foundation, but he also did a lot of research and knew that most people didn't understand the fear and in fact, like Shawn, thought it was just a joke.

But Gus also knew that he is going to kill Shawn when he got out of this.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Rhytiphobia

**Warning:**** none**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's notes:**** This is a Mother's Day story**

**Story Notes:**** Madeleine Spencer has a secret fear.**

**Chapter 2:**** Rhytiphobia**

**Rhytiphobia**** - Fear of getting wrinkles.**

Madeleine Spencer stood in front of the mirror. She could see them, those scars of life that are called wrinkles.

She knows that they are just a natural occurrence of life, it's just she hated them.

Every year she would get older and more would appear. Her son Shawn could see all of them and from the day he was born, she got a lot more than she would ever want. That's why she is here now.

Madeleine smiled a sad smile to herself. How could she be fine with have some doctor cut her and leave a scar to remove something that was as natural as wrinkles? Easy, she can stand the sight of scars, just not wrinkles.

When she went for the first appointment and she explained her reasoning for wanting to remove the wrinkles the doctor gave her a test. How surprised she was when he told her he believed that she had Rhytiphobia and she told him he was wrong.

But once she got home and sat down to think about it, she realised he was right. She did her best not to look in a mirror for fear that she would see the wrinkles and she did think of them as scars, not what they really were.

So this year she was going to go under the knife and have them removed just in time for Mother's Day. She's doing it to show Shawn that he has been wrong all these years and that her face wasn't as scarred as he keeps telling her it. She will be able to hold her head up and he will say how flat her face is, not how many new scars there are.

Yes, this Mother's Day was going to be the best. Now if she could only truly convince herself of that.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	3. Ablutophobia

**Warning:**** None**

**Story Notes:**** Henry is having trouble to get five year old Shawn to have a bath.**

**Chapter 3:**** Ablutophobia**

**Ablutophobia - Fear of washing or bathing.**

Henry Spencer let out another sigh. He was starting to get tired of this; tired of chasing his five year old boy around the house to get him to have a bath.

He really didn't understand it, Shawn used to love having baths, but of late just mentioning them would make him run and hide and it even got worse when he was caught. When that happens and he gets him in the bathroom, Shawn would start to scream as if he was in pain.

God, how many times lately had his neighbours rang the police and had them knocking on his door. Of course the ringing of the doorbell would distract him and Shawn would manage to get loose and disappear again. He would explain to the officers what was going on and they would give him a hand and end up leaving wringing wet, as Shawn wouldn't sit still and splashed water as if it was burning him.

But tonight it was going to be different. Tonight Shawn's mother was going to be there and for once she was going to see what's been happening for the last month or so.

Shawn must have heard the shower going because before Henry could do anything he was gone from the table, disappearing into one of his many hiding spaces. It took him half an hour to find him under…of all places, the kitchen table. He's getting smarter every day.

Anyway, after getting him out from under the table, Henry finally got a screaming Shawn into the bathroom. Maddie watched as her son was all but having a fit over going near the water. Frowning, she was worried. She just had a similar case come in of a child that was suffering from ablutophobia, but that child had nearly drowned in his bathtub.

Maddie shut the door of the bathroom and walked over to a struggling Henry and a distraught Shawn. Instead of helping Henry to get Shawn out of his cloths, Maddie got Shawn to look at her. She could see the fear with-in.

Getting Henry to take Shawn back out of the room and into the kitchen, Maddie grabbed what she needed, a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Joining Henry and the now slightly calmer Shawn, Maddie placed the cloth down and while Henry held Shawn tightly she showed Shawn the bowl of water. As soon as she did, Shawn's fear grew and he started to struggle and scream again.

Without taking Shawn's clothes off, Maddie carefully washed Shawn down with the water and cloth. After she had finished and Shawn was finally in bed, Henry and Maddie had a talk. Henry couldn't think of any reason why Shawn would be afraid of the bath and they had to wait until the next day to talk to Gus, but they did find out a few interesting things, like Shawn would still go in the rain or under the sprinkler. With this knowledge in hand they came up with a plan.

Over the next few months Shawn's bath times consisted of him running under the sprinkler, but as the weather turned cold, they had to find another way of doing things and slowly but surely, they convinced Shawn that the shower was an inside sprinkle.

It still took a long time to get Shawn into the bathroom, but once they did, with the help of Gus, Shawn settled down. He would only be in there long enough to get wet, but that was better than nothing.

As Shawn grew he started to understand that he had a problem, but like everything else that Shawn does, he took the problem in hand and made a mockery of it.

Even today, except for his dad, mum and Gus, no one knows about it. Shawn has learnt well to hide it.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	4. 4: Acarophobia

**Warning:**** None**

**Story Notes:**** Gus hates it when he itches.**

**Chapter 4:**** Acarophobia**

**Acarophobia - Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching.**

Gus couldn't believe he followed Shawn in to the forest. He hated it. It wasn't the forest itself he hated; it was what the forest could do to him.

Shawn had always had a go at him about the fact that he always wore long sleeved shirts and long pants, but Shaw just didn't understand what was wrong, he just didn't take the time to find out.

For some reason Gus hated anything that made him itch. So he did his best to avoid them. Gus always made sure he had the right clothes and that he found the right cologne, soap and shampoo, in fact anything with chemicals, so it wouldn't make him itch when it touched his skin.

The worst is the insects. When they bite him, Gus he's sure he would die as he scratches away at his skin. He had an incident is college and it was then that what was wrong with him was given a name. It was Acarophobia…the fear of itching. How he got it…they don't know, but Gus had it and he wished that once in a while Shawn would listen to him.

But as long as he keeps his long clothes on and avoided any insects or plants that can make him itch, Gus will be alright.

He hopes.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	5. Achluophobia

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter just doesn't understand why Spencer won't say the night.**

**Chapter 5:**** Achluophobia**

**Achluophobia - Fear of darkness.**

"I JUST CAN'T," Shawn yelled as he stormed out of the bedroom…Lassiter hot on his heels.

Lassiter just couldn't understand it. Why wouldn't Shawn stay with him? Why, after they make love, Shawn will lie there with him, but the moment he turns off the lights to go to sleep, Shawn gets up to leave.

"DAMN IT, SHAWN!" Lassiter yells back as he grabs Shawn's arm. "Talk to me. Why won't you stay or am I just something for you to have sex with?"

"Lassie…how can you say that. I love you."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. It's just…I can't sleep here. I want to…I really do, but I just can't."

"Why, what is so wrong that you can't stay."

"I…" Shawn started to say as he looked Lassiter in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Lassiter watched as Shawn grabbed his helmet and walked out of his door again. When they first got together it was because Lassiter didn't want anyone seeing Shawn leave his place in the mornings.

Then, as they grew closer, Lassiter had started to ask Shawn to stay the night, but now it was Shawn who was giving the excuses as to why he couldn't stay. Letting out a sigh, Lassiter headed off back to bed, maybe tomorrow he could get Shawn to talk to him.

Shawn weaved his way through the near empty streets, tears running down his face. He loved Lassie, he really did, but he also knew that he wouldn't understand…maybe even tease him if he knew the truth.

Arriving home Shawn quickly turned on every light in the house and curled up in his bed. How could he tell Lassie that he's afraid of the dark? He wants to stay with Lassie, but Carlton can't sleep with the light on and Shawn can't go to sleep without one.

Crying himself to sleep, Shawn fails to see the lights from the car as it pulled up outside. Carlton wasn't ready to let this go. As he walks up to the door he can see the lights are on and he wanders if this has anything to do with Shawn and why he won't stay with him.

Reaching up, he carefully knocks on the door.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	6. Acousticophobia

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** It took Madeline Spencer a long time to be able to control her phobia of noises.**

**Chapter 6:**** Acousticophobia**

**Acousticophobia - Fear of noise.**

Madeline Spencer sits at her desk filling out the paper work for the day. She had only a few patients so recalling the information was easy enough, that was until a loud bang enters her office. Cringing, Madeline grips her chair as she waits for the wave of fear to leave her.

It had taken Madeline a long time to learn to control her fear of noises. For a normal person, it can easily be done. But because of her special ability to remember everything she hears, it makes it a lot harder for her.

As a child she always ran and hid when a loud noise was made and it is what made her parents get her checked out. When the diagnosis was made it was realised that, even if the noise had finished, her mind was still playing it over and over.

Her fear had gotten so bad that Madeline was hidden away from the world, but over the years, she had learned about her condition and taught herself to control the fear.

It was still there in the back of her mind and on an occasion like this, it jumps to the front of the queue and hits her like a ton of bricks and all she can do is hold on and wait until it subsides. Sometimes it's only a few moments, others, depending on the loudness, could be hours.

Madeline knows she will always have this fear, this phobia, but she also knows that she has Shawn and Henry there to help her if she needs it.

So, as the fear from this episode leaves, Madeline will just let the chair go and continue with her work, until the next time.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


End file.
